


sam fell in sewage and now all he can see are aliens

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Hallucinations, Ink Fumes AU, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Sammy is irritable already, and being accidentally high on ink does not bring any improvement.
Kudos: 15





	sam fell in sewage and now all he can see are aliens

“Mr Stein.”

Henry’s reflexes made his hand immediately pull the pencil up as he was startled. A line of graphite gazed at him defiantly on the paper. 

He turned to Norman: “Oh hey there, Mr Polk.” he said very casually, as if he had not nearly sent a good thirty minutes work to hell because of the man’s tendency to appear out of thin air. “Need something?”

“Mr. Lawrence is…” the projectionist inhaled through his teeth as he chose his words. “ _Having a moment_.”

“Yes, when is he not having one.”

“No, I mean. It’s getting concerning.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“He’s been muttering to himself more than usual.”

“Hm.”

“He called the emergency bathroom-and-desk-station his sanctuary and tried to enter it by slamming his face against the wall.”

“Oh, that’s pretty-”

“He shielded his eyes and screamed at me that I was a blinding one eyed heathen forever cursed by his Lord.”

Henry rose his eyebrows in surprise.

“… What.”

“I have reasons to believe he thought me some kind of human projector.”

“Huh.” the animator hummed. “Sounds plausible. I guess.”

“So you understand what kind of moment he’s having.”

“Yeah. I’ll talk about it with Joey, hold on.”

He turned around and let out a long, long whistle. Joey’s voice called from a nearby room: “YES?”

“Sam’s having a moment.”

“WHEN IS HE NOT HAVING ONE?”

“He thought he could go through walls.”

“And he says the pipes are whispering things to him.” Norman added softly.

“And the pipes are whispering to him.” Henry repeated.

“OH! THAT DOES SOUND CONCERNING.” Joey noted as he forgot he was right-handed and garbled some approximation of a correction to a script, red pen held tight within his left hand, “DID HE EAT SOMETHING WEIRD?”

Henry turned to Norman.

The projectionist passed a hand through his coarse beard: “He went to see Mr. Fain down near the sewers,” he remembered, “Slipped and fell in a puddle. When he came back up he smelled terrible, but he didn’t have time to wash up.”

The animator clicked his tongue.

“He fell in the sewers and the fumes got him.” he relied.

“DO _**NOT**_ FUCKING BRING HIM HERE!” Joey yelled back immediately. “IT WOULD KILL ME INSTANTLY AND YOU KNOW IT, YOU SLY BASTARD!”

Henry smiled in silence.

“I _**KNOW**_ YOU’RE SMILING LIKE YOU HAVE A DASTARDLY PLAN, YOU FIEND! _**DON’T**_ BRING HIM HERE OR I’LL FUCKIN… KICK YOUR ASS!”

But his friend had already left.

In a turn of events both slightly regretful and pleasantly surprising, Henry arrived to restrain Sammy just as the musician attempted to pick a fight with Susie, yelling of how her ‘contorted visage’ did not scare him, and instead took a punch straight into the gut that made him retreat into himself like a sponge dried extremely suddenly and fall to the floor with groans of agony. The animator clapped and gave an impressed whistle at the voice actress’s show of strength, to which she replied with a curtsey half proud and half bashful.

Sammy awoke to a beaten stomach and the vague remembrance of asking why he had been gutted when he did not have a heart.

He also noted a strange chill.

“Suchin?” he called very dully.

Susie turned towards him from her seat in the infirmary.

“Where is my shirt?”

He heard her snort.

“Suchin, I am naked.”

“Oh please, you still have your pants on!”

“The _shirt_.”

“Well, it was-” she snickered. “-It was drenched in sewage water and ink and it smelled positively horribly, so… So, Henry took it and-”

“Has he gone to wash it?”

“Well-”

The answer was interrumpted as from above them came thundering the running steps of a heavy pair of laughing shoes, followed by much softer ones (as if the feet making them were clad only in socks) which however yelled much louder. Henry almost fell into the infirmary as he descended the stairs at the speed of sound, howling cackles as he stumbled with the damp filthy shirt still held tight in his hand; a shoe flew towards him like a torpedo and hit him square in the back of his head as Joey’s voice yelled, betrayed: “YOU SON OF A BITCH!”


End file.
